Loving a Supposed Enemy
by SlytherinVeelaFleur
Summary: DHSPOLIERS!Rose and Scorpius start dating their seventh year and they decide to tell their parents.How will Ron,Hermione,and Draco react?Will old grudges and memories dictate these young lover's lives? HP belongs to JKR not me. Please Review!
1. Chapter 1

Rose/Scorpius

Rose sat comfortably in the arms of a very handsome young man under the shade of a tree near the lake at Hogwarts. Rose breathed in his scent as he pulled her closer to him and kissed her on top of the head. Rose Weasley and Scorpius Malfoy had met their very first year at Hogwarts. Even though Rose was placed in Gryffindor and Scorpius in Slytherin they still managed to keep a friendship between them. Rose had heard stories about the Malfoy family from her parents, but could not see how Scorpius was anything similar to what her parents had described. She remembered before boarding the train her first year her father had told her not to get too friendly with Scorpius. He had also said that Scorpius's father was so cruel and how he was one to believe in the pureblood mania. Her father's grudge was the only reason for her not to mention her friendship with Scorpius. Now, at the beginning of their seventh year of Hogwarts Rose and Scorpius had started dating and Rose knew she would have to tell her family.

"I have to tell them," she said barely audible as she turned to meet his piercing grey eyes.

"Are you sure?" he asked as he stroked her long red hair lovingly.

"Yes. We have known each other since first year and we have been dating a while so I think it's time to tell them Scorpius." She said softly

Scorpius's inherited smirk spread across his face as he leaned down to kiss Rose softly.

"Whatever you want to do love. When you tell your parents I'll tell mine."

Rose smiled sadly and leaned into his chest.

"Are you nervous?" she asked fiddling with his top button on his shirt.

"A little, I'm just not sure of how my father will take it," Scorpius answered truthfully, "I don't think he will mind too much. I mean, sure you're not pureblood, but I don't think my father cares about that much anymore."

Scorpius tilted her head up so he could look into her worried brown eyes.

"You nervous Weasley?" he asked concerned

Rose bit her lip and looked down at the ground not wanting to tell him of all the awful things her father said about his father.

"Please tell me," he pleaded.

Rose sighed and looked up at him and whispered, "My father has always said he hated your father. He told me not to get friendly with you because all Malfoys are bad."

Scorpius smiled slightly at her and replied, "Well I'm not all that bad am I?"

Rose smiled and cupped his cheek with her soft hand.

"Of course not." She said softly and she leaned in and kissed him sweetly. Scorpius pulled her closer too him and kissed her back tenderly before pulling back and grinning at her.

"Listen, I have heard terrible things about my father too, but he's not as bad as they all say. Perhaps he was long ago, but he has always been a good father to me."

"Has your father ever mentioned my family to you?" Rose asked him curiously.

Scorpius thought back to all the times his father had mentioned the famous Golden Trio. Whenever he brought them up he always said what a joke they all were and how annoying they were back at school. Most things his father had said were complaints but nothing too bad. However, not wanting to upset Rose over nothing he just shook his head.

"Nothing much," he mumbled

"Good," she replied as she let out a sigh of relief.

"We'll work this out don't you worry," he said confidently.

"How do you know?" Rose asked in her know-it-all tone.

"Because I love you," he said as he pushed a strand of hair behind her ear.

Rose's eyes filled with tears as she whispered back the four words that would change her life forever.

"I love you too."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2!!!

Rose Weasley sat in the library hovering over books and papers. Her quill scratched against the parchment profusely as she occasionally wrinkled her nose while pondering what to write next. The librarian a few feet away chuckled at the sight.

"Just like her mother," she thought to herself as she placed some books in their proper place.

Rose suddenly stopped writing and looked around her as if searching for something. She began moving bags around but stopped when she saw someone hold out the missing item in front of her.

"This what your looking for?" A smooth and familiar voice asked.

Rose reached out to grab the book from the person's hands but they pulled it back suddenly.

"Scorpius!" Rose scolded as she got up and tried to grab the book from his hands.

"Pay the fee then you may have your book."

Rose smirked as she leaned in and kissed him fully on the lips. Scorpius kissed her back lowering the book in his hands. Rose then suddenly broke the kiss and grabbed for the book leaving Scorpius looking dazed and confused.

"Well that's not fair!" he whined.

Rose shrugged teasingly at him before sitting back down in her chair.

"I wanted to talk to you about something love," he said as he stood behind her placing a kiss on her cheek.

"What is it?" she asked turning to face him in her chair.

"It's about parents."

"What about them?" she asked

"I think we should tell them over Christmas you know? It's close and.."

"Scorpius can we talk about this later tonight? How about when I get back? I just want to finish this essay before I get too side tracked."

Scorpius smiled sadly as he nodded in agreement. "All right then. I'll see you up there love."

"Alright, sounds good," Rose sighed as she kissed him lightly on the lips before watching him walk out of the library.

Not long after Scorpius had left the room Rose heard a sigh. Rose turned and saw her younger brother, Hugo shaking his head before sitting next to her at the table.

Hugo was pretty tall for his age now being a fifth year at Hogwarts. His hair was a very deep red almost brown, and his eyes resembled his fathers'. He acted a lot like his father except he had as well as Rose, inherited his mother's love for knowledge.

"You shouldn't be hanging around him Rosie," he warned grabbing a book and looking at the cover.

"I will spend my time with who ever I want to," she snapped back going back to her writing.

"Mum and dad would not allow this you know," he replied now flipping through the pages of the book, "They hate his father."

"It's none of your concern. Besides…"

"Rosie," Hugo interrupted placing a hand on hers, "I know I'm just your little brother, but I worry about you. I don't mean to pester you, just be careful with this guy okay?"

Rose smiled slightly and squeezed his hand, "Okay."

Hugo smiled in return and stood up ready to go but before he did he picked up the book he had been looking at before.

"I'm gonna borrow this, looks interesting."

Rose giggled, "I guess we both inherited Mum's brains."

Hugo laughed and replied, "As dad would say, thank God we did."

Hugo left Rose in her chair staring down at her essay drowned in the thoughts of her parents. She knew she would have to tell them soon. The only question now is how and when. Without further questioning herself she stood up and gathered her things. After checking out a few books she headed out of the library to her Heads Common Room to meet her awaiting boyfriend.

So I know this was a short and perhaps dull chapter I'm sorry! I took a chance to show you more about the characters and how they act. Next chapter will be better and I will update it soon!


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Rose walked into the Heads Common Room to find Scorpius writing an essay on the couch. Rose stood in the doorway watching her boyfriend and observing him silently. She noticed the way he furrowed his brow before scribbling frantically on his parchment. A strand of his blond hair would fall into his eyes making him swish his head. Some would find this habit rather annoying, but Rose found it cute. She loved everything about Scorpius even his annoying traits such as this grin that he said he inherited from his father. Rose then noticed Scorpius suddenly pat down on the coach next to him silently asking her to join him. Rose grinned at the fact that he always knew when she was present, it made her feel connected to him in some way. She made her way over to the coach and sat next to her boyfriend making herself comfortable. She then lifted her foot and began rubbing his leg up and down with her own making him grin. He put down his essay and looked at her with a playful smile.

"Now how can I concentrate with you doing that?" he asked mischievously

Rose smirked and leaned forward to capture his lips in a kiss. Scorpius responded immediately and pulled her into his lap without breaking the kiss. Rose ran her hands through his short blond hair while Scorpius's hands caressed her back and sides gently. Rose then broke the kiss and put a small hand up to cup his face.

"What did you want to tell me?" she asked sincerely.

Scorpius put her hand down and wrapped his arms around her waist so they were facing one another.

"I was actually thinking that we could tell our parents our big news at Christmas."

Rose looked down and then up again into his beautiful, eager face.

"I want to, it's just, I'm scared," she mumbled

Scorpius smiled reassuringly and tightened his grip around her.

"You will be fine," he promised, "we both will be."

Rose leaned against his broad chest and let out a deep sigh.

"Hugo knows," she whispered.

"I thought he did," Scorpius replied with a grin.

Rose leaned out of the embrace and looked up at him in confusion.

"How would you know?"

"Well it's kind of obvious, he tends to glare at me and I swear he mutters under his breath when I pass him." Scorpius replied.

" Hugo came up and talked to me today after you left the library. He told me to be careful with you and reminded me how our parents would never approve," she said while putting her head in her hands.

"Hey, look at me," Scorpius said sympathetically.

Rose looked up and saw something in his eyes she knew was only for her. She knew he loved her just by looking at him.

Scorpius took her hand in his and said, " I would never, ever hurt you. I hope you can trust me enough to know that. I know this will be hell telling our parents, but we will be okay, because I love you."

Rose wrapped her arms around his neck and hugged him tightly. Moving her face in the crook of his neck she whispered back, "I love you too." She knew he had heard her when she felt him smile.

"So Christmas it is then?" he asked kindly as he stroked her long red hair.

"At Christmas," she replied before kissing him tenderly on the lips.

Author's Note: I know this was short, I'm sorry!!! I just had to get this out of the way so know they can go tell their parents!!! I will try to post again soon. Chapter 4 should be longer...I hope :)

Thanks for reading I hope you enjoyed and please review!


	4. Chapter 4

Months passed quickly for both Scorpius and Rose. The sooner it was to Christmas break the more nervous Rose had become. Scorpius would try to reassure Rose everything would be fine but he knew she was still terrified at the thought of displeasing her parents. Rose would ask Scorpius if he was sure he wanted to tell his father, but Scorpius would always reply with the same "He won't care."

The night before they would leave for Christmas break had finally come. Rose lied wide-awake in her bed staring at the ceiling. She would finally be telling her parents about Scorpius. She wondered if she would tell them right away, or just put it off. Perhaps getting it over with was better, but then what if they were so angry they did not speak to her the rest of vacation? After tossing and turning Rose got out of her bed and went down stairs to the Head's Common Room. She paced around the room a few times before making up her mind and went up to Scorpius's door. She silently opened the door to see Scorpius lying on his side away from her. How absolutely perfect and peaceful he looked. Rose silently crept over and knelt beside the bed where he was and began stroking his light blond hair. Scorpius opened his eyes slowly and took in his surroundings. He took his hand and caressed her soft cheek, worry etched upon his face.

"What's wrong love, you okay?" he mumbled.

Without waiting for a reply he moved over in bed and helped her get in. With her back up against his chest he protectively put an arm around her and rested his chin in the crook of her neck.

"Everything will be fine. Just get some sleep," he whispered.

The warmth of his breath against her neck made her shiver causing Scorpius to hold on to her tighter.

They laid in each other's arms until they both drifted of in to a dreamless sleep.

* * *

It was now the day of departure. Rose and Scorpius sat in different compartments on their way home. Rose sat with her friends while laughing and gossiping trying to get her mind off of what she would have to eventually do.

Scorpius sat with his friends mainly from Slytherin playing exploding snap and such wondering how his father would react to the news.

Once the train arrived Rose immediately hugged her friends farewell and mad a dash to try to find Scorpius. After getting off the train she looked around for a familiar blond, but he was nowhere in sight. She then felt someone grab her hand and knew by the warmness who it was. Scorpius pushed something into Rose's hand and whispered softly in her ear, " I love you." With a final squeeze Scorpius dropped Rose's hand and made his way through the crowd without a glance back. Rose looked down at her clenched hand and stared at the small beautifully wrapped package. She put the package in the front zipper of her backpack and made her way to wards a clan of very loud people containing a few familiar red heads.

Scorpius made his way through the crowd searching for his mother and father. He then noticed a tall man with white blond hair and grey eyes. This man was his father, Draco Malfoy.

"Scorpius!" Draco greeted as he put a hand on Scorpius's shoulder.

Scorpius smiled at his father and hugged him.

"Ready to go? Your mum and sister are at home waiting for you."

"How is Bella doing?" Scorpius asked.

"She's fine, let's get home so you can see her," Draco replied smiling at his son's concern for his little sister.

Draco started walking forward but a flash of red caught his eye and made him stop.

* * *

"Rose!" someone exclaimed making Rose smile.

A tall gangly man with bright red hair wrapped his arms around Rose making it rather difficult for her to breathe.

"Let her breathe Ronald," scolded a woman with brown busy hair She then turned to meet her daughter in a warm hug.

"It's lovely to have you home dear," Hermione said beaming.

"Good to be home," Rose replied.

"Hugo!" Ron yelled over the crowd making his way to wards his son.

Hermione laughed as she put her arm around Rose.

"You will have to tell me all about school when we get home, alright?"

Rose smile faded slightly as she replied, "Yes mum, I'll tell you all about it."

Hermione smiled back and then went over to greet Hugo.

Rose sighed and looked around the platform as she then spotted Scorpius by his father.

"You beat him in every test Rosie?" Ron questioned as the family made their way over to where Rose stood.

Rose turned to meet her dad's glowing smile and answered honestly, "Almost, we get a lot of the same scores though. He is very smart."

Before Ron could reply Draco's head turned and his eyes met with Ron's'. Draco nodded his head slightly at Ron and then looked away back at his son.

Rose's eyes were fixed on the back of Scorpius's head wishing he would turn around and smile at her. When he did turn a very small smile spread across his lips. It was so small it made Rose wonder if it was even there.

"Git as always," Ron mumbled before taking Hermione's hand in his and started to lead his family out to the car.

Rose followed her family to the car, her heart dragging.

* * *

Draco looked back at Scorpius and smiled slightly.

"Why don't you ever talk to them? You always acknowledge the Weasleys but never talk to them," Scorpius asked his father.

Draco gave his son a sad smile before replying, " I never liked them much. I still don't really care for the _Weasleys_ but they're not bad people. We were never friends but, they helped me out a bit once."

"Helped you what?" Scorpius asked suspiciously.

"Never mind. That's a story for another time. Lets just go home."

Draco walked ahead, Scorpius right behind him. Scorpius couldn't help but think that after he told his father about Rose that story may just come out.

* * *

Author's Note: I hope you all liked this chapter! I am enjoying writing this story very much and I hate to be a bother but I would love reviews!!! Only a couple people have been faithful reviewers so I don't know how many people are actually reading and enjoying this story. If you guys could just write a two word review I would love you.

Thank you to all of you who already do review, it makes my day!


	5. Chapter 5

Rose walked into her house immediately feeling at home. She took her things up to her room and then came across a package in her backpack. It was the present from Scorpius! She ripped off the tag and opened it reading,

_Rose,_

_Here is your Christmas present but knowing you your going to open this the second you can. _

_I really hope you like it, I thought of you when I saw it. Know that I do care about you and I do believe things will work out. You can tell them, use that Gryffindor courage! I hope to hear from you._

_Love,_

_Scorpius_

Rose grinned madly as she stuffed the note into her muggle jeans pocket. She unwrapped the small package revealing a small red and green mixed stone pendant. Rose took a spare silver chain from her jewelry box and attached it to the pendant. She then stood in front of her mirror and put on the necklace admiring the way the sun caught the pendant making the colors even more stunning.

She turned to her bedroom door as she saw her mother walk in after shutting the door behind her.

"Oh Rose, that's lovely," Hermione whispered as she sat on her daughter's bed.

Rose smiled and turned to her mother, her hand placed over the pendant.

"It was an early Christmas gift," Rose replied

Hermione looked at her daughter with a knowing smile saying, "Who gave it to you?"

Rose held her breath without even noticing. Should she tell her mother now? Was it too soon?

"_Easier that telling dad first." _Her mind argued with her

"_What if mum hated me for it?"_

"_Just get it over with!"_

"Rose?" he mother asked again stealing Rose from her argument.

"Well, actually there's something, well, rather _someone_ I wanted to talk to you about."

"A boy I'm guessing? Well go on then, what's his name?" Hermione asked excitedly

Rose took a deep breath before replying, "His name is Sc-"

"HERMIONE!!!!!" Ron's voice interrupted in an angry raise.

Rose smirked as she watched her mother looked at her apologetically before walking out the bedroom door mumbling something like, "Stupid Ronald…".

" _I was so close!"_ Rose thought as she fell on to her bed frustrated.

"_I wonder if Scorpius has told his father yet…."_

Scorpius lay on his bed staring at the ceiling. It felt wonderful to be home. Seeing his mum and Bella again put a smile to his face. His thoughts then drifted off to Rose. He wondered if she had yet told her family about them. He looked over at his cock and saw it was exactly seven o'clock. With a sigh he got up and went down stair to dinner.

Dinner at the Malfoys was very nice indeed. They always had the best food served by waiters at a beautiful table. Draco sat at the head of the table with his wife on his right side. Bella sat on the left and Scorpius at the other end of the table. Dinner started in silence but that was interrupted when Scorpius mother asked how school was going.

"Fine really," Scorpius had replied.

"You beat that Weasley girl on tests?" Draco asked his son with a playful smirk on his lips.

"Actually we get around the same grades, but she occasionally beats me. She's a very smart witch."

Draco's smirk fell a little as he added, "Well it is bloody Granger's kid after all."

Scorpius decided now was a time better than any to talk about his father's past with Rose's parents.

"What's wrong with Rose's mum father?"

Draco watched his son curiously.

"She's bloody Hermione Granger and she's married to that dim witted Ronald Weasley that's what's wrong."

Scorpius's mum looked at the two and gently put a hand on top of Draco's before adding to Scorpius, " Nothing is _wrong_ with the Weasleys dear, your father was a just never really good friend with them."

Scorpius watched as his father snorted before turning his attention back to his son.

"I don't like them, they don't like me, that's the end of it. Now lets drop it."

Scorpius watched his father bring his fork to his mouth and stated very clearly, "Actually, no I can't drop it."

Draco pulled the fork from his mouth with a very amused look on his face, " Why ever not Scorpius?"

Scorpius looked his father in the eyes showing no trace of fear before replying, " I'm dating Rose Weasley."

Draco's fork dropped to the table with a loud clang. Scorpius then realized that he was scared. It was not because his mother gasped in horror, or that the room was filled with a deathly silence. It was because he could not identify the emotion sketched upon his father's very pale face.


	6. Chapter 6

HAPPY HOLIDAYS EVERYONE!!!

I know it's been a while, I am so sorry! I am going to try my best to attempt to finish over my Christmas break. Enjoy!

* * *

Draco Malfoy sat at the table staring at his son across from him. Draco tried to reply to what his son had just said, but nothing would come out.

He could only think,_ "Rose Weasley? My son…Scorpius __**Malfoy **__is dating the daughter of Weasel and Granger?"_

Without another word Draco got up from the table and went to his room leaving his family questioning his actions.

* * *

Rose sat at the kitchen table watching her mother and father discuss who to invite over for Christmas. They were quite the couple her parents were. Rose noticed over the years how they managed to get in a row about anything and everything, but she knew they were madly in love.

The plan was to stop over at the Burrow in the morning and have a little Christmas get together with the family. Later on it was decided that the Potters were coming along with their children James, Lily, and Albus. Rose loved spending time with her cousins, as they were a very close family.

Rose watched as her father helplessly tried to help her mother bake cookies. Ron would do fine getting the cookies in the oven it was just the fact of taking them out he forgot. An owl's tapping made them all turn to the window. Hermione wiped her hands on her apron and opened the window letting in a beautiful eagle owl. Rose recognized this eagle right away as Scorpius's and jumped up.

Hermione looked up at her daughter in suspicion and looked down at the letter she was now holding. She saw it was addressed to Rose and held it out to her.

"So, who is this from?" she asked casually as Ron then walked over to her side.

Rose reached out and grabbed the letter mumbling, " A friend," before running away up the stairs to her room.

"Wonder what that was about," Ron asked as he casually placed an arm around Hermione's waist.

"It was a letter from a boy," Hermione stated in her matter of fact tone.

Ron pulled back surprised shouting, "What boy? Our Rose does not write to boys!"

Hermione rolled her eyes at her dense husband. "Don't worry I'm planning on getting it out of her."

Ron sighed and went over to the owl feeding him a treat.

"I don't like this owl. He reminds me of Malfoys'."

* * *

Back upstairs Rose opened the letter reading eagerly.

_Rose,_

_I just wanted to tell you that I told my family about us. I know you want to know how it went but not even I can answer that question. After I told him he just left the room without a word. He has kept himself locked up in his study ever since. I'm not quit sure what to do, or what he will do…Have you told your family yet? Well, anyways, please write back I miss hearing from you. I hope you have a happy Christmas tomorrow love. _

_Love,_

_Scorpius_

It took a moment for Rose to realize that there were tears leaking from her eyes. She wiped them away not even sure why she was crying.

"_If he can tell his family why can I not tell mine?" Rose thought to herself._

Without a second thought rose ran down the stairs until she bumped into her mother.

"Watch out Rose darling, oh dear, why are you crying?" Hermione asked concern in her big brown eyes.

"Mum, it's about the boy. I need to talk to you about him."

'Ok, alright, lets go upstairs."

Hermione took her daughter's hand and lead her upstairs to her room sitting her on top of the bed.

Hermione tucked a stray hand of curly red hair behind her daughter's ear before whispering, "Will you tell me who it is getting you all upset?"

Rose looked up at her mother and whispered with a heavy hear, "You not going to like it."

Hermione looked taken back by her daughters comment but tried not to show it and instead replied, " Well you like him so I guess it doesn't matter now does it?"

Rose looked down and said, "It Scorpius, Scorpius Malfoy."

When Hermione did not say anything Rose looked up at her mum. Hermione sat with an expression of shock looked upon her face.

Very silently and barely audible Rose heard her say. "Not Draco Malfoy's son." The way it was said made Rose realize her mother was not asking she was stating a fact.

* * *

So how was it? Are you all still enjoying it? Please comment people so I know how many people are actually reading this. Thank you to my faithful readers and reviewers you all make my day :) 


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: I am soooooo sorry for not updating in forever! Please forgive me! Anyways here the next chapter I hope you like it. So you all know the drill, read and please review! Reviews make me happy and lets me know I should continue :)

* * *

"Mum, Scorpius's father is Draco Malfoy."

Hermione looked at her daughter her voice slightly cracking when saying, "Well will not tell your father. Not yet."

"Mum?" Rose questioned as she put an arm on her mother's shoulder.

Rose knew her parents were close and found it odd her mother would not want to mention it to her father right away.

"No," Hermione stated firmly as she stood up.

"Go to bed, I'll see you in the morning. I'll tell your father at a more appropriate time."

With that Hermione left the room leaving her very confused daughter alone.

* * *

"Scorpius wake up, it's Christmas!" a little girl nagged.

Scorpius woke in his bed with his younger sister jumping on his bed. Her dirty blond hair bounced up and down as she jumped on the bed.

"All right, all right, lets go downstairs Bella."

Bella squealed in delight as she grabbed her older brothers hand and dragged him downstairs.

"Your eleven years old you shouldn't be this excited" Scorpius complained to his over excited sister

Bella stopped in front of the Christmas tree, her brown eyes filled with excitement. Both their mother and father were sitting in their chairs in front of the fire.

"Go ahead dears, open your presents," Scorpius heard his mother say.

Bella started going through the presents immediately but Scorpius went over to his father and knelt by his side.

"Father, can we talk about what I said the other night?"

"No. I do not wish to talk about it. I want to forget it," Draco replied firmly.

Scorpius sighed heavily, " But father, she's a part of my life. I want you to accept her."

"A daughter of Weasley and Granger does not need to be part of your life!" Draco yelled as he stood up trying to tower his son. It did not help that Scorpius was now as tall as Draco.

"Well she is!"

"I'll see about that!" Draco replied hotly before storming away.

Scorpius and his mother watched an angry Draco Malfoy walk down the hall and then disappear with a sudden pop.

"This is certainly not good," Scorpius heard his mother whisper.

Scorpius turned to his mother his eyes pleading with hers.

"Why does he care so much?"

Draco's mother turned her brown eyes to his and said faintly, "Your father has never liked Ron, Hermione, or Harry. You see they were sort of enemies at school.

Scorpius nodded silently begging his mother to continue.

" On the night the Dark Lord was killed, your father was saved by Ron Weasley and Harry Potter."

Scorpius looked at his mother very confused, "Then wouldn't he be thankful toward them instead of still hating them?"

His mother sadly shook her head.

"After that, your father has been in their debt. Would you want to be in a life debt to your worst enemy since childhood?"

Scorpius deep in thought could do nothing but stare at the ground.

"Where do you think father went?" he asked softly.

"I believe you know the answer to that," she whispered softly

"Will you come with me?" Scorpius pleaded almost as if he himself was a little child.

"No. This is not my battle. This is a long time grudge that needs to be taken care of. Perhaps this event will finally but your father at rest."

"Mum? I really do care for Rose."

His mother smiled sweetly before answering, "You've made that clear today sweetheart. Now I think you should go somewhere about now don't you?"

Scorpius grinned and nodded before kissing his mother on the cheek and walking away.

* * *

Rose watched as her brother eagerly opened his gifts. He was such a boy. Rose rolled her eyes at the mess he created and the gasps he made when he opened another gift.

'When is Uncle Harry and Aunt Ginny getting here?" she asked her mother eagerly.

Hermione smiled brightly and replied "Soon," as she handed her children mugs of hot chocolate.

"Where's mine Hermione?" Rose heard her father whine. It was amazing how much Hugo acted like their father.

Rose watched as he mother smiled and turned to her husband a little smirk on her lips.

"Here you are Ronald," she said playfully as she wiped a finger with whipped cream onto his nose.

Ron gaped at his wife before grabbing her in his arms and wiping his nose on her face.

"Ronald your so immature," Rose heard her mum giggle.

"No, I just keep you on your toes," Ron replied with a playful smile.

Watching her mum and dad act like this warmed her heart as it reminded her of Scorpius.

"_I wish he was here with me,"_ she thought with a sad smile.

A loud irritating knocking on the door awoke Rose from her thoughts.

"I'll get it," Ron mumbled as he strode over to the door.

Suddenly Hermione gasped and dropped her mug, and Rose heard her father roaring, "What the bloody hell?"

Rose looked to see who was at the door and was surprised at what she saw. The man at the door was tall, had piercing grey eyes, and platinum blond hair. This man reminded Rose an awful lot of Scorpius. It couldn't be Scorpius's father. Could it?

His voice boomed almost as loud as her fathers when he yelled, "It don't like this one bit Weasley. There is no way in hell this can be happening."


	8. Chapter 8

Hi all! Sorry about not updating in like forever...I kind of gave up on this because after a while I never had time and it was such a hassle...but I do really want to finish it so I'm gonna try...I hope you like this chapter I've already started the next one. Hopefully I can have chapter 9 up by this next weekend...Remember reviews make me happy :)

* * *

_Last Chapter Flashback…._

_Rose looked to see who was at the door and was surprised at what she saw. The man at the door was tall, had piercing grey eyes, and platinum blonde hair. This man reminded Rose an awful lot of Scorpius. It couldn't be Scorpius's father. Could it?_

* * *

_His voice boomed almost as loud as her fathers when he yelled, "It don't like this one bit Weasley. There is no way in hell this can be happening."_

"What do you mean Malfoy?" Ron yelled hotly.

Draco Malfoy shoved passed Ron so he was now inside the house his face red in anger.

"Your daughter and my son. Merlin Weasel, are you still as dense as you were all those years ago?" Draco exclaimed exasperated.

Rose turned her head sharply to gain eye contact with her mother. Hermione's face had gone completely pale. Hugo gave a knowing glace to his sister while now standing by Hermione.

"What about our kids? What does Rose have anything to do with a kid of yours Malfoy?" Ron asked curiously. He then turned his head to Rose who was looking down at her feet.

"Rose what's going on between you and this git's son?"

Rose flinched at her Ron's words and looked up at him, her eyes silently pleading him to understand.

"Dad, Scorpius and I are dating."

Ron's eyes grew wide and his face white as a sheet.

"You didn't know Weaselbe?" Draco mocked.

Hermione stepped forward and put a hand on her husband's arm.

"Now Ron you must be rational-"

"You knew?" Ron bellowed turning on her.

"She only just told me Ronald. I wanted time to think it through before I told you."

"Look! I don't care about your bloody family communication issues I just want your daughter to stay the bloody hell away from my son!"

"Well you don't have to worry Malfoy because Rose will not be going any where near any one related to you!" Ron shot back.

"Dad you can't say that!" Rose screamed running up to her father.

"Rose don't!" Hugo interjected grabbing his sister's arm.

"Oh yes I can!" Ron roared.

"But I love him Dad!" Rose slapped her hand over her mouth eyes wide with fear.

At that moment everything seemed to stand still. Ron's face color dropped from a tomato red to white as snow. Draco looked as if he would strike anything that came across him. Hugo's grip on Rose's arm grew tighter but Rose didn't notice. Hermione looked deeply saddened and carefully took Ron's hand in hers.

"They're in love," Hermione whispered faintly.

Draco then spoke, his voice quiet but hard, "Just keep her bloody hell away from my son."

After the statement there was a loud _pop_ and Draco Malfoy was gone.

Ron ripped his hand from Hermione's and stared at Rose with hardened eyes.

"No Rose. Anyone but Malfoy's son."

"You can't tell me who I can date father," she replied coldly.

"Rose, you don't know Malfoys like we do. Dating Draco's son is just…."

"I don't care what either of you say. Mum I thought at least you would be supportive. I love him and there is nothing you can do to change that."

Rose then stormed out of the room leaving her brother gaping and her parents shocked.

"What the hell has gotten into that girl?" Ron questioned no one in particular.

"She does love him."

Ron turned to see where his son standing in the middle of the room.

"I've seen them together. She knows what she's doing. Even thought he's a Malfoy Rose is still Rose," Hugo stated nervously.

Hermione smiled and wrapped her arms around her son squeezing him slightly.

"Oh Hugo…" she whispered.

Ron opened his mouth to say something but a loud erupting sound interrupted him. All three Weasleys turned to a large erupting green fire. A man with messy black hair and startling green eyes emerged followed by a woman with long red hair, and three children. At the sight before him Harry Potter moved towards his friends and clapped a hand on Ron's shoulder.

"What wrong mate? Haven't seen you like this since the last time we ran into Malfoy."

"Harry…" Hermione started.


End file.
